1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus provided with a plurality of image forming devices such as electron-emitting devices, EL devices, or the like wired in a matrix pattern and, more particularly, to a signal processing unit for driving devices while compensating for decrease in drive quantity of cold-cathode devices due to an electric resistance component of matrix wiring and the like of a display panel, in display apparatus such as television receivers, display devices, or the like configured to receive television signals or display signals from a computer or the like and display an image, using a display panel consisting of cold-cathode electron-emitting devices and a fluorescent screen for emitting light under irradiation with electron beams.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of the conventional display apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-248920 discloses a configuration for effecting such correction as to compensate for decrease of luminance caused by decrease in drive voltage of devices due to the electric resistance component of electrical connection wiring and the like to the electron-emitting devices, which is configured to calculate correction amounts thereof by statistical computation and combine the correction amounts with electron beam requirements.
FIG. 17 shows a block diagram of the display apparatus described as the first embodiment in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-248920. Since the details are described in the application, the detailed description thereof is not provided herein, but it proposes the configuration to multiply luminance data by correction data from memory means 207 by means of multipliers 208 provided for respective column lines and transfer corrected data to modulated signal generator 209.
The above conventional configuration, however, necessitated large-scale hardware such as the multipliers for the respective column lines, the memory means for supplying the correction data, and an adder for feeding an address signal to the memory means.